Sir Yes Sir!
by janzen222
Summary: A normal mission went bad and Thomas is dying. With his dying breath he tells Gaomon to live on. With a heavy heart Gaomon lives on until he is eventually reunited with his master


Sir Yes Sir:

Gaomon stared at Thomas who laid on the ground, bloody and battered. It had begun as any other day had. The pair had woke up, Gaomon had prepared two cups of Orange Spice Tea; their favorite kind. They had gone in for a quick sparring session, before relaxing near the fire place. They went over the week before and discussed what they would do the next. They listened to the rain patter against the window of the mansion until they received the call. It was supposed to be an ordinary Ultimate Level digimon.

They had hunted down the digimon which turned out to be a Black Weregarurumon. Gaomon digivolved into MachGaogamon in order to combat the threat and everything was going according to plan until it happened. During the middle of the fight Black Weregarurumon digivolved into BlackMetalGarurumon. MachGaogamon had digivolved into MirageGaogamon in order to combat him but in the end it had gone after Thomas as a last resort.

It had launched it's Blizard Wolf claw and though MirageGaogamon had been able to destroy most of the missiles but, one had gotten past him and that was the reason Thomas was in this near death situation. The rain poured down on the duo as Gaomon struggled to retain his tears. "Gaomon." Thomas spoke his voice hoarse from his injuries. "Sir, don't speak! Help is on the way and you'll need all of your strength sir!" Gaomon told him to which Thomas chuckled hollowly.

"Though I know you are right. I know I will not last until they make it here." Thomas told his trusted partner. Gaomon shook his head at the comment. "Don't talk like that sir. They'll patch you and we'll be drinking our tea, trying to figure out what went wrong, in no time." Gaomon tried to reassure his partner. Thomas smiled at his partner. "Gaomon come closer for a moment." Thomas stated as Gaomon leaned closer to his master.

"Gaomon you are my trusted partner. You know about me then even I do. I'm happy that in my short life I was able to meet a friend as great as you." Thomas spoke, his voice holding a great pride. "Do not blame yourself. I should've seen the missile. I should've gotten out of the way and I should've realized what type of turn the battle was going to take but I didn't." He continued looking at the dog digimon. "Sir!" Gaomon cried to which Thomas smile grew just a bit bigger.

"Gaomon promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll always continue the good fight with or without me." Thomas spoke with containment. "Sir! I cannot promise you that." Gaomon told his partner tears streaming down his face. "I see then I guess I'll have to make it an order." Thomas said with a knowing look. "Gaomon I order you to live on with as much happiness as you can!" Thomas told him as darkness began to cloud his vision.

Despite the numbness in his body he held his fist up towards Gaomon. Gaomon clenched his own fist and tapped it to Thomas's. "Sir yes sir!" He cried as Thomas's eyes closed and his arm fell to the ground. It was at that moment Gaomon unleashed a primal cry. One full of such desperation and sadness that you would cry just from hearing it. Gaomon gripped his partner's body and held it close to him as he wept.

It would take another five minutes for Marcus and Yoshino to arrive with Agumon and Lilamon. Yoshino would cover her mouth as she cried as Lilamon comforted her while Marcus would punch the closest wall with his bare hands as Agumon tried to stop him from hurting himself. No one would question it when Gaomon would stand carrying Thomas's body bridal style. No one would question his tears as he began the walk towards Dats headquarters.

No one questioned Gaomon as he didn't attend the funeral of his partner. No one questioned Gaomon when Commander Sampson attempted to give him a new partner only for him to refuse. When Gaomon learned how to digivolve on his own merely three weeks after his partner's death, no one questioned him as he continued fighting. Then when Relena decided to join Dats, no one would question it when Gaomon made it his duty to protect her despite the fact that she had a very strong Gabumon on her side.

It would be years before Gaomon would be reunited with his partner. It would be at the time of Dr. Karata's greatest masterpiece was unmasked a good twenty years later. Gizumon UXGT. They would win the fight but not without a sacrifice. When it had aimed it's gigaplex missile at Agumon and Marcus he would rush in and save them, transfering as much data as he could before he was deleted. ShineGreymon would digivolve into ShineGreymon Mirage Mode, and defeat Gizumon UXGT with his Solar Flare Burst. A monument would be built in both his and Thomas's honor.A gold statue of the duo standing side beside ready for battle would stand outside of Dats for the rest of eternity.

Gaomon stared at the golden gates as he took a stepforward. Twenty years ago his master and died and here he was walking up to the very gates his master had once walked through. He took a deep breath as he entered the white plain. He saw tons of people and houses. He struggled to find the man in question, in the end having to ask a man with short blonde hair and a leather jacket. He wore a black undershirt and a pair of white pants. To his side was a Gabumon standing proudly. "Oh Thomas? He lives about three blocks that way." He had pointed with a small smile.

Gaomon had the curiosity to ask how this man knew where his master was. "Oh were good friends. You see having wolf like partners makes us two pees in a pod. So what are you waiting for Gaomon? Go see him." The man had answered with a large smile on his face. Gaomon wasted no time dashing off. It took him two minutes to come to a stop. He stopped at a large house and he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"It's open." A familiar voice called from within. Gaomon stopped knocking upon hearing the voice. A voice he had not heard in over twenty years. He cautiously opened the door to see a small hallway leading to a large kitchen to where a young man stood over the stove, a kettle in his hand. "Sir?" Gaomon spoke cautiously stepping inside the house. The man in question turned and his eyes widened for a moment. His lips twitched into a smile. "Gaomon." He said as Gaomon took a moment to look over his partner. He hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen him-minus the cuts, bruises, and blood-. He had a little more muscle on his body but he kept his hair style the same.

Hell he was even wearing his dats uniform. "Close the door Gaomon, you'll let in the cold. Then once you're done come and sit with me. I have just prepared a pot of Orange Spice Tea, and I think it's about time we got caught up." Thomas said with a large smile on his face. Gaomon wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up straighter then he had in the past twenty years and smiled brightly. He put his glove to his head in a salute beaming at his partner. "Sir Yes Sir!" Gaomon answered proudly to his master's orders.

_Alright I thought Gaomon doesn't get enough attention and well he and Thomas are honestly my two favorite out of all the digimon series. I love the connection based on the two and wanted to do something with it. So I wrote this. Now get to reviewing!_


End file.
